The Other Side
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: Cas "accidentally" interrupts Sam and Ezekiel one night. But where it leads it what Cas intended all along. (don't mind me, i'm just messing with the idea of Tahmoh Penikett as Ezekiel for season 9)


so this is for Kirby (theboykingandhisangel on tumblr). We kind of have made our own ship in the wake of finding out that Tahmoh Penikett will be playing an angel in season 9. Basically we already ship him and Sam.

_honestly, if anyone besides Kirby reads this I will be surprised..._

* * *

The Other Side

After Sam and Cas got together for the first time, Cas began to drift. He slowly sank into isolation and Sam wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or regret or something entirely different. He didn't speak to Sam much, avoided eye contact and mostly just sat alone in his room, no matter how much Sam tried to reach out to him. In all honesty, Sam felt kind of rejected. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't hoped the sex would've lead to a comfortable, established relationship. But hey, he couldn't make Cas' choices for him. So he let the fallen angel be.

Now, when Zeke entered the picture is when things really took an interesting turn. Sam had been attracted to Zeke instantly. That strong, toned form, the commanding, in-charge attitude, and he and Zeke were nearly the same height (a rare occasion for Sam). So naturally, he was stoked about Zeke co-habituating with them in the bunker. And Zeke, well, he'd been attracted to Sam for many of the same reasons. One thing led to another and they wound up fucking each other's brains out one night in the training room. Zeke had been unlike Cas in what he ultimately wanted from his relationship with Sam. Though they weren't quite a couple, Sam and Zeke were definitely "together".

As usual, they planned on sharing a room that night, and cuddling on the bed had led to a pretty serious make-out session. Their shirts had been shed early on in the process. Zeke was spread out beneath Sam who was licking his way up the angel's chest. Zeke's hands were fisted in Sam's long brown hair pulling and tugging gently as Sam licked and sucked at one of his nipples. He moaned and bucked off the bed into Sam's hand that had taken a particular interest in Zeke's crotch.

Sam felt Zeke's erection beneath his jeans. Pressing his palm into the warm heat, he rubbed him through the fabric, earning delicious little moans from his lover. "Fuck, Sam…" Zeke sighed and let his head fall back against the bed as Sam sucked a hickey onto his neck, continuing the incessant movement of his palm. Sam grinned into his lover's neck when he felt the inevitable damp patch in the front of Zeke's pants.

They continued lazily making out, clearly going somewhere but nowhere fast, just teasing and exploring each other's bodies. And they were probably glad they hadn't really done anything by the time Cas came bursting through the door.

"Sam, Dean said I-" The fallen angel stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on the two on the bed. His face showed shock and maybe a little anger. When he found words, he said, "What's going on here?" blush spreading like wildfire.

The two lovers stared at Cas like deer in the headlights. "Cas, Zeke and I have been…together for a few weeks now…" Sam told him as he rolled off of Zeke, sighing at the unexpected interruption.

Cas looked hurt, heartbroken. "What about me, Sam?" he said sadly.

Sam was at a loss for words. Had he really broken Cas' heart? Maybe the angel had just been figuring things out on his own, and now Sam had betrayed him. The hunter was speechless. So his other half spoke for him.

"Hey, now, Cassie, I'm not stealing your man," Zeke said with his usual, calm, cool smile to diffuse the situation. "You can have him. Promise." Cas shifted awkwardly as Zeke approached him, dragging Sam with him by the hand. "But only if you share."

Cas swallowed hard, his eyes staring wide at the two.

"Cas, relax," Sam said soothingly, sensing the angel's discomfort. He looked terrified and yet, there was no denying he was aroused. His growing erection was obvious in the front of his trousers.

Cas turned his eyes away from Zeke's burning gaze.

"You can get in on the fun too. Trust me, you're invited," Zeke purred, leaning in towards Cas, just enough that Cas could feel his warm breath.

"Are you suggesting that we…"

"Have a threesome? Exactly."

"Look, Cas you don't have to do anything you don't want to," Sam reassured him. "We're just…offering."

Cas paused for a moment, thinking. "No…that…that sounds…pleasant," he finally said, though he didn't seem entirely convinced. His expression phased subtly from jealous and hurt to a little bit nervous and obviously aroused.

"Alright, well, first thing's first." Zeke stood before Cas and ran his hands down the ex-angel's chest, slow and seductive. Cas' breath hitched as fingers slid over ever inch of his torso. "You gotta stop being so up-tight." Cas gasped when he felt Sam approach him from behind, laying long, nimble fingers over his hips and nipping at his ear.

His mouth fell open in a quiet gasp when Zeke's roaming hands found their way down the front of his trousers. "Zeke…" Cas sighed, practically moaning.

In Cas' ear the other angel whispered, "You remember that night we spent together in Arbela?" He was now carefully stoking Cas' cock through his underwear and some of Cas' tension was beginning to melt away.

"Y-yes…" he said, arching into the delightful sensation while leaning against Sam for support, his knees already feeling weak. "That was…such a long time ago," he panted.

"Well then I think it's about time we get reacquainted, wouldn't you say?"

Cas didn't have time to respond before Zeke was on his knees and pulling at Cas' trousers. He slid them down along with his pants exposing that pretty pink cock of his. Zeke grinned and licked his lips obscenely.

Cas threw his head back and moaned when he felt the warm wetness of Zeke's lips slide over the hot skin of his cock.

Sam leaned into Cas, running his hands everywhere, only adding to the intense sensations. Before long, he was peeling Cas' shirt from his shoulders, nearly escaping the notice of the angel who was so deep in ecstasy he hardly knew what to do with himself when Zeke wrapped his whole cock in the slick heat of his mouth.

"Shit…" Cas panted, watching Zeke deep-throat him, and thoroughly enjoy it.

To support himself, he gripped a hand on the back of Zeke's head and the other came to wrap around Sam's neck. He sank into the touch of his lovers, letting them pleasure him in ways he'd only dreamed of.

Sam's hands roamed all over his lover's now fully exposed body. Fingers skillfully playing over skin, drawing little delicate lines of electricity on his nerves. His lips covered every inch of Cas' neck and shoulders while hands traced an undefined pattern over his hips. A wayward hand found its way to one of Cas' nipples, running mercilessly over the hard peak before tweaking it so it sent shocks of pleasure-pain directly to Cas' cock.

Cas gasped just as his throbbing dick leaked a generous drop of precome into Zeke's mouth. The angel moaned around Cas' member, tasting and savoring the salty-sweet that slid over his tongue and filled his whole mouth.

"S-Sam…" Cas whined and his knees began to shake. Cas was going to come, but Zeke did not back down. Cas' gasps became increasingly more flustered and desperate. Slowly, he began rocking his hips in desperate little thrusts, with breathy "oh…oh…oh…"s punched from his lungs. Sam gripped Cas tighter, rubbing off on Cas' ass to get much needed friction to his hard cock through his jeans.

That inevitable hot tightness grew and grew in Cas' abdomen. His body totally wrecked, torn to shreds between the angel sucking his cock mercilessly and the hunter behind him rubbing him in all the right ways with skillful hands and practiced lips.

Zeke's hand that rubbed Cas' thigh gently and his lustful eyes intensified the heat of what he said next, pulling away from Cas' cock with messy strings of saliva. "C'mon, Cassie. Want you to come down my throat. Wanna taste you…" His voice was thick in his fucked-out throat. He teased at Cas' weeping slit ever so slightly before sealing his lips over the head again and Cas' released all he had into Zeke's willing mouth.

Cas leaned back against Sam for support, his little cries of pleasure sending waves of heat down the hunter's spine. Watching Zeke swallow all of Cas' load nearly had Sam coming in his pants, but they hadn't even gotten to the good bit yet.

"Shit…" Sam breathed into Cas' ear, rubbing the angel's hipbones affectionately, letting him know how well he had done.

Zeke stood and looked Cas up and down, eyes roving over that adorable pink blush on his chest, his burning eyes, plush lips and his softening cock, still shiny with Zeke's saliva. Their eyes met and Zeke grinned. He looked back at Sam who still stood behind Cas, his burning erection painfully obvious in the front of his trousers.

Zeke grabbed Cas by the hips and pulled their bodies flush against each other. "What'dya say, Cassie, you up for getting fucked?" His hot lips brushed against the shell of Cas' ear and the ex-angel shivered. "'Cuz Sam's lookin' like he needs it real bad. I bet that fat dick of his would look so fucking good in your tight little ass. You think you can take it all?"

Cas nudged Zeke backwards gently but not without aggression. The look in his eyes was now something totally new. Feral, aggressive, wicked. It made Zeke's stomach turn in excitement. "Oh, I know I can take it all, Zeke." The fallen angel smirked. "Let me show you how it's done…"

Cas pushed Zeke back onto the bed and went right to work with his jeans, tearing at the zipper and yanking them off. The angel's cock came up hard against his stomach, already leaking precome onto the hot skin of his abdomen. Zeke groaned and fell back against the sheets, reveling in Cas' sudden enthusiasm. Cas grabbed Zeke's face and kissed him hard, swallowing his gasp when their cock's brushed, Zeke's still fully erect and Cas' getting there.

Sam stood back, stunned for a moment by the luscious scene before him. Two beautiful angels laid out just for him. A sick grin twisted his lips and his hand wandered towards his fly, palming his erection slowly before popping the butting and undoing the fly. Sliding out of his Jeans, he pulled the elastic of his boxers down just enough to get his cock out. His gasp was followed by a long, slow groan at the sensation of his hand enveloping the burning skin of his erection. He stroked himself slowly, never tearing his eyes away from the two angels on the bed.

Cas took the lead now, grinding his and Zeke's hips together, Zeke panting heavily as Cas ravaged his lips and neck and collarbone. After a few moments of hot moans and sloppy tongues, Cas pulled away, Zeke coming off the bed slightly, chasing after his lover's touch. Cas turned back towards Sam, his plump, reddened lips doing all the begging for him. "C'mon Sam. You gonna fuck me some time tonight?"

Sam squeezed the base of his cock and groaned, stopping his orgasm in its tracks. "Hell yeah," he chimed, but by the time he answered, Cas had returned his efforts to Zeke's lips. Though he did give an enticing wiggle of his exposed ass. As f Sam needed more convincing.

Sam joined the two on the bed, running his hands slow and steady down the flawless canvas of Cas' back until he reached his ass and caressed his finely toned cheeks. Cas broke from Zeke's lips and moaned, directing the hot sound over his shoulder so Sam was sure to hear.

"Alright, alright," Sam told him. "Patience." The teasing word was breathed against Cas' tight, pink hole causing another gentle noise to fall from the angel's lips.

Sam grinned with wicked intention before pulling Cas' ass cheeks apart and teasing at his hole with the tip of his tongue, licking the clean, puckered skin.

"Oh fuck…" Cas shuttered. He tried to fuck himself back on the hunter's tongue but Sam dodged the motion and Zeke's hands digging into Cas' sides held their bodies flush against each other.

"God, Sam's gonna eat you out so pretty, Cassie. Bet he'll have you shaking and moaning in seconds," Zeke whispered hotly against the fallen angel's parted lips.

In response, Sam licked a particularly torturous long stripe up the cleft of Cas' ass, just barely dipping in past the first tight ring of muscle. If Cas wasn't fully hard before, he sure as hell was now. Sam went to work on Cas' ass like it was the best goddamn thing ever. That combined with the strong, capable hands of Zeke that kneaded the tense muscles of Cas' back absolutely wrecked Cas. And Zeke had made a fair prediction. Sam rimmed the hell out of Cas until he was sobbing. But when Sam pulled away, leaving Cas' hole slick and glowing and ready to be fucked, Cas reached behind himself and grabbed a handful of Sam's hair desperately and pulled him back. "More…" Cas moaned, so low and needy that Zeke could feel it in his stomach. So Sam gladly went right back to licking into Cas, sucking and shoving his tongue in as deep as he could get. And Cas' cock was leaking steadily now, dripping precome in between his and Zeke's bodies, slickening the slide of their thrusts.

Zeke's dirty talk had slowed to a halt. He was speechless, completely in awe of the fallen angel above him, moaning and begging like a porn star.

Sam saw that all three of them would not last much longer. So he promptly got to work, lubing himself up and smearing some over Cas' loose, red hole.

"Oh, fuck, Sam…" Cas whined and arched his back, pressing his hips and dick harder down onto Zeke who gasped at the contact.

Sam rubbed Cas' thighs lovingly and leaned across his back to kiss his lips. "Relax, baby, I'm getting there," Sam purred. Sam slid all the way into Cas with ease, the tight pull of Cas' hole and the overwhelming heat making him moan obscenely loud and the sound was echoed by both of his lovers beneath him. "Fuck, Cas, you feel so fucking good…" Sam panted, feeling dizzy with the incredible pleasure enveloping him.

"Yes, Sam, please don't stop," Cas begged, his voice wrecked.

"I got you, angel," Sam promised, and he pressed one more heated kiss to Cas' lips before he began to move.

Sensation and pleasure exploded in their minds. Zeke latching onto Cas' shoulders, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss while bucking his hips up to feel Cas' erection slide against his own. Cas was panting and sweating, putting all he had into the passionate slide of tongues, but still pushing himself back slightly to get as much stimulation from the cock filling him as he could get. Sam watched them both vigorously make out while he gripped the angel's hips and slid in and out of Cas in a gentle, steady rhythm.

All three of them rocked with the motion of Sam's hips, moans and pleasure-sounds falling from their lips in a beautiful three-part harmony.

Cas pulled himself away from Zeke's lips, progressively pushing himself up and back further back on Zeke's hips to get Sam in deeper.

"Shit Cas, you look so pretty getting fucked." Zeke said. "Bet it feels so good having Sam's cock in your ass. Huh, baby? That feel good?" He pushed his hands to Cas' stomach pinning him back against Sam.

Cas threw his head back and moaned. "Yes, Zeke. _Oh_-…yes…"

"C'mon Sam, fuck his ass. I bet he can take it hard. Want him to come on your cock."

"You want it harder, Cas?" Sam asked, nibbling at Cas' ear.

Cas nodded with his eyes squeezed shut and biting his lip in concentration on the pleasure. "Please…" he begged.

And Sam obliged, digging his hands into Cas' hip with a vice grip, making sure to leave some nice pretty bruises that he could run his tongue over in the morning. He angled up just slightly with his hips and Cas cried out, panting and practically sobbing when Sam slammed into his prostate.

His cock was wet and slick and delicious, bobbing between his and Zeke's stomachs with the intensity of Sam's thrusts. "It's too much…it's too much…I'm gonna come…" Cas warned, his hands digging into Zeke's sides, nails biting into the skin. His face was twisted in the most intense maze of pleasure Zeke was sure he'd ever seen. And god he wanted to have Cas like this all the time, above him, begging and moaning for more of Sam's thick cock.

Zeke slid his hand between them and took Cas' cock in his hand, stroking it mercilessly. "Do it, Cas…come for me baby…come for _us_," he said, and Cas had to obey, his body shaking with the hot crashes of orgasm. Cas whined, high and broken and he was spilling for a second time all over Zeke's hand and chest, some of the messy strings falling over his neck and chin. Finally, his eyes opened once again and they were a fierce, icy blue that sent shivers up Zeke's spine.

Sam came with Cas clenching around his cock, unable to resist the tight heat of Cas' heat squeezing him so perfectly. His cries were quieter, but undeniable, and the movement slowed to a stop with his stuttering hips fucking through the aftershocks.

Zeke was close, but transfixed by Cas, captured in his eyes. Without breaking their locked eyes, Zeke ran a finger through the sticky come across his abdomen and pushed the white substance past Cas' plush lips. When Zeke came, all he could think of was Cas' perfect fucking mouth. The way it sucked at the come-covered finger, swallowing his own self so obediently. The spit and come dribbling out of his loose, slick lips was the best part and Zeke came, shaking apart beneath his fallen brother.

Sam pulled out of Cas and the hunter and ex-angel collapsed in a blissful pile on either side of their lover.

Catching their breath, they reveled in the glorious afterglow, all of them grinning wildly.

After a few moments had passed of quiet contentment, Sam turned to face Cas, lookin at him from the other side of Zeke. "So, Cas, why did you even come in here in the first place?"

Cas grinned a tired, blissed-out grin. "Oh, it's not important now, Sam," and he curled closer into Zeke's side kissing lazily at the angel's neck.

Sam let it slide, really not giving a fuck why Cas had barged in on them considering it had led to something he had only ever dreamed about. So he rolled over as well, draping an arm over Zeke's sticky chest and soaking in the contented warmth surrounding them, not giving it a second thought.

What Cas wasn't telling him was that he didn't have any valid reason for entering the room unannounced. But he knew Sam and Zeke had a thing and it may or may not have been his guilty pleasure to listen while they were getting it on. It just so happened that that particular night he had decided it would be better if he were on the other side of the door.


End file.
